


forgotten

by montecarlos



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Birthday, Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “Special occasion?” He asks.Mitch waits. He waits for the smile, for the kiss and for Alex to whisper the two words he’s been waiting to hear all morning. But they never come. Alex just stares at Mitch waiting for an answer. Mitch ignores the lump in the back of his throat and nods once. “Guess you could say that,”(in which alex forgets a special day)





	forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnojamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/gifts).



> This belated birthday present is for my wonderful wife Jamie and is actually inspired by my own fail at life. I am so so sorry for forgetting your birthday and mixing up my dates and I hope that this serves to put a smile on your face. I hope you have a fantastic day and I love you lots!  
> Enjoy xxxxxx

Mitch had been woken up by Antonio’s coarse tongue running over his cheek and he bats the small chocolate wolf away, cursing under his breath about wolves who just don’t seem to know what lie ins are. But Mitch knows why Antonio is here. The wolf snuffs happily against his ear, snorting against his skin and rubbing his scent all over the alpha mate. Mitch accepts this - he knows that it’s Antonio’s way of showing affection in his wolf form - so he allows Antonio to cover him with the familiar scent of pine and chocolate that is synonymous with the beta.    
  
“I’m awake, Tonio, I’m awake,” Mitch murmurs out, eventually batting Antonio away with a wave of his hand. He rubs at his bleary eyes, before he realises what day it is today - a day that he’s been waiting for for ages. His first birthday with the pack. Antonio’s tongue darts again against his cheek - slobber dripping down the lightly-stubbled cheek, almost in a happy birthday gesture.    
  
“Tonio, stop being so gross,” Mitch groans, pushing the chocolate wolf off the side of the bed. Antonio slides off the side of the covers - Alex is absent as he always is, he’s an earlier riser than Antonio is and is probably on a run of some kind. Mitch usually waits for him to return, he looks forward to Alex sliding back into bed and curling around him, pulling him closer to his chest. But there’s no Alex today. Mitch tries not to feel the disappointment coarse through his chest as he eventually pulls himself out of the bed. Antonio follows at his heels as he leaves the bedroom he shares with Alex to enter the kitchen - he’s always thankful that his boyfriend, as pack alpha, has an instinct to protect and insist on having their bedroom next to the kitchen - makes for a much easier walk to the coffee pot.    
  
Stoffel is already in the kitchen, immaculately dressed as always. Sometimes Mitch envies him for always looking so put together. He pauses with the cup to his lips, immediately getting out of his seat to stop Mitch going to the coffee pot.    
  
“Wha-” Mitch begins, only for Stoffel to gesture to the chair.    
  
“It’s your birthday. I’m making you coffee today,”   
  
Mitch isn’t going to argue. Stoffel makes the best coffee - it’s not too sweet and it’s not too bitter. It’s almost as good as Mark’s -  _ almost _ . The mug is quickly slid in front of him, still gently steaming. Mitch smiles and thanks his beta as he lifts the mug - one of Sean’s that Richie got him for Christmas,  _ for foxs sake _ written on the side - to his lips and the taste of the coffee fills his nostrils. He takes a sip and sighs happily.    
  
“You make the best coffee, man,” Mitch says happily as Antonio comes to come into his lap. Mitch strokes the soft brown fur, carding it gently through his hands before he glances around the kitchen and realises there’s over half of their pack missing.    
  
Stoffel seems to anticipate the question. “Alex and Pierre went to clear something up with regards to pack business, something about a new pack coming into the area. Richie’s asleep of course, and Sean is with him,”    
  
Antonio seems to huff at this, nosing at Mitch to continue petting him. Mitch wonders what he’s going to have for breakfast but before he can move away from the table, Stoffel disappears from the table and approaches the waffle maker which has been gently smoking. Mitch feels his mouth water as Stoffel carefully pulls the sweet treats from the rack and deposits them onto a plate. Stoffel’s waffles are stuff of legend - every weekend, Stoffel is begged by everyone to make his waffles. They’re delicious and melt in the mouth - the plate is soon deposited in front of Mitch. The waffles are beautifully golden brown, lashings of caramel and chocolate sauce sit on the top artfully as Stoffel smiles and presses a knife and fork into Mitch’s hand.    
  
“Happy birthday, Mitchie,”    
  
Mitch feels the smile ghost over his lips as he digs into the waffles. They melt on his mouth and he groans in happiness.    
  
“You make the best waffles, Stoff,”   
  
“Well, I am Belgian,” Stoffel shrugs, a small smile on his lips.    
  
Antonio ends up showing off his best puppy eyes - the forest green bearing into Mitch’s brown ones and eventually Mitch cedes half of his waffle over to the beta who gobbles it down in one go, licking the sticky sauce off his muzzle. Mitch laughs at Antonio and even Stoffel has a small smile on his face but it’s wiped away by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Stoffel stiffens at the sound - it’s hard not to, their pack always seems to get into trouble. Alex and Pierre enter the kitchen and Stoffel’s shoulders drop in relaxation. However, the two alphas look grave, their faces are stoic and angry - but the anger is directed at one another.    
  
“I just don’t understand why they couldn’t have the territory next to ours,” Pierre says, an annoyed expression on his face.    
  
Alex’s eyes flare red at Pierre’s words. “Because they’re a bigger and stronger pack, Pierre. They could easily overpower us and take us over,”   
  
“We’re protected by the Treaty. And now we risk an all out war with them-”   
  
“Wolves like that don’t respect the Treaty, Pierre,” Alex growls, his hands landing on the kitchen table, making the glass vase full of flowers teeter slightly. Antonio whines slightly, moving closer to Mitch who looks between the two alphas - his mate and his alpha, both of them with flashing red eyes, daring the other to back down.    
  
“What is going on?” Stoffel says, his calm voice cutting between the two.    
  
Pierre opens his mouth only for Stoffel to stare at him with flashing blue eyes. “ _ Calmly _ ,”   
  
“Pierre and I went to an emergency pack conference,” Alex explains, his eyes still blood red. “We were summoned as a new pack was entering the boundaries of the packlands. They wanted the empty territory next to ours-”   
  
“And this  _ idiot _ rejected their offer - they were offering to sign the Treaty to keep them from taking our territory and well, this idiot -”   
  
“This idiot saved our young pack from getting killed,” Alex growled. “They did not like that we have two alphas. We posed a threat and trust me, we were the last patch of territory they sought out. They have treated the Treaty before and gone back on their word. Last time, they signed it and promised not to attack. The pack they destroyed had cubs, Pierre.  _ Cubs _ ,”   
  
Pierre is silent.    
  
“So now, they may take the territory at any time. I have the word of the other pack leaders that security will be increased so we all need to be aware and not get into any trouble. I don’t want Fernando getting any grey hairs,”   
  
“Any more grey hairs you mean,” Stoffel says quietly. The atmosphere seems to dissipate at Stoffel’s words and the two alphas slide into their respective seats at the table. Alex’s eyes slide over Mitch’s half eaten waffles and his eyebrow raises.    
  
“Special occasion?” He asks.    
  
Mitch waits. He waits for the smile, for the kiss and for Alex to whisper the two words he’s been waiting to hear all morning. But they never come. Alex just stares at Mitch waiting for an answer. Mitch ignores the lump in the back of his throat and nods once. “Guess you could say that,”   
  
He spies Stoffel’s apologetic look across the table. He can’t believe Alex forgot - Alex has such a good memory, he remembers stupid things like the day he was accepted into the clave of alphas, when he and Mitch had their first kiss - but he seems to have forgotten Mitch’s birthday. Mitch tries to swallow his disappointment and continues picking at his waffle half-heartedly.    
  
“Mitch? You okay?” Pierre asks, concern in his eyes.    
  
“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Mitch says, pushing the waffle around his plate. He can feel Alex’s brown eyes on him but he doesn’t meet his gaze.    
  


* * *

  
  
Mitch tries not to be too upset - he knows that Alex has been through alot in that particular morning, but it still hurts. It hurts knowing that his mate, the one person who is supposed to know him better than anyone would forget something like this. It’s only once a year and it means an awful lot to Mitch - he can feel Alex probing in the back of his mind, can sense the upset and hurt rolling off Mitch. But Mitch closes himself off to Alex - he knows he can’t do it for so long - but he doesn’t want the Brit looking into his mind. The bond shakes a little and grows cold as Mitch closes it off - he senses a flicker of hurt and confusion from Alex before it goes quiet. It’s relaxing in a way - if Mitch wasn’t hurting so much. He tries to ignore it, tries to focus on other things as he hides in the basement. Usually Alex would be praising him for training in the darkness - punching the bag for all his worth and unleashing all his anger out on it.    
  
Alex didn’t even kiss him.    
  
Does he even care anymore? Mitch wonders. He hits the bag again, sweat pouring down his face. He wonders what else Alex will forget. The night they became one, when they mated together for the first time, the way Alex had looked at him with so much love in his eyes. The night that Alex had told him he loved him, the time that Alex thought he would lose him for the first time, their first meeting when brown eyes had locked on darker brown ones. His fist slams into the bag again. What if it’s all ruined? What else will Alex forget?   
  


Mitch tries to imagine Alex with someone else, with another mate - tries to imagine someone else wearing Alex’s mate mark like a bridge of pride. He thinks about the beautiful gold curling around someone else’s heart, someone else owning Alex. The growl tears from his throat as he unleashes all his anger.    
  
“Mitch-” Stoffel’s voice cuts through the red mist.    
  
He pants heavily into the dusty air as the bag lands a few feet away from Stoffel’s feet. He’s aware that his eyes are burning bright blue. But he takes a deep breath as he moves closer to his fellow beta. “I’m sorry,” His voice is almost whine-like and he hates himself in that moment but Stoffel doesn’t seem to mind. His arm curls gently over Mitch’s shoulder, his touch relaxing the beta.    
  
“Sorry, Alex wants a pack meeting,”   
  
Mitch grits his teeth at Stoffel’s words. It’s bad enough that his mate seems to have forgotten about his birthday but now he seems to be calling meetings and going about his job as usual. Stoffel’s hand squeezes a little tighter on his shoulder, as though he can sense Mitch’s anger. Mitch is silent as he piles through into the kitchen where Pierre, Alex and a now-human Antonio are sitting. Mitch tries to ignore Antonio’s forest green eyes fixing on him, sympathy evident in his gaze. Alex barely acknowledges Mitch as he sits down as he gazes at Pierre.    
  
“Where’s Richie and Sean-” He’s about to say when he hears footsteps slowly descending down the stairs. The pack are silent, all gazing towards the door as Sean steps into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.    
  
“Morning,” He says, grinning widely. His eyes fall on Mitch. “And there’s the birthday boy!”   
  
Silence falls over the table once more before Alex’s eyes flicker over to Mitch. “Birthday boy?”   
  
“Didn’t any of you know? It’s Mitch’s birthday today, I have the cake ordered and everything. Don’t any of you check your phones?”   
  
“I did,” Stoffel says quietly.    
  
Mitch can’t stand the look on Alex’s face. He looks absolutely crestfallen.    
  
“Mitch?” Alex begins but it’s drowned out as Mitch’s chair scrapes over the tiles of the kitchen floor. Tears sting at his eyes as he finally lets his emotions loose, his legs finding their way up the stairs past Sean and Antonio’s room and towards the stairs that lead up to the patio. He turns the lock of the outside door with tears still stinging in his eyes as he makes his way over to the small splash pool that Alex had built up on the sunroof. The water is cold against his feet - it stings his toes but he likes it - it muffles the pain and anguish inside his head, of the bond to Alex still cold, still filled with hurt. Sobs fill his throat as he sits on the side of the pool and tries to forget.    
  
He’s not sure how long he’s up there for. His head is starting to ache from holding Alex away and he can feel the rest of the pack, can feel their sorrow for him floating around inside his head. But he tries to ignore it, his toes still brushing against the cool water. An image of Alex brushes against his thoughts - how beautiful he looks when he smiles, how he smiles at Mitch like he’s the only person in the world. He thinks about those beautiful deep brown eyes, about the messy dark hair that he gets to brush back when Alex falls asleep against his shoulder.    
  
“Mitch?” A tentative voice breaks through the silence. Mitch opens his eyes to find Alex standing behind him, teeth caught between his lip. “Mitch-”   
  
“How did you-” Mitch begins as Alex holds up a hairpin.    
  
“Sorry, old technique Fernando taught me. I couldn’t leave you up here, all alone,”   
  
“But you thought it was okay to forget?” Mitch says with more venom than he anticipated.    
  
Alex’s eyes flare red for a moment. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I forgot with everything going on and I was worried that these guys would wipe out our pack. I should have put you first, I’m sorry,”   
  
Silence stretches out between the pair.    
  
“I just don’t understand,” Mitch says softly. “I thought I meant the world to you-”   
  
“You do,” Alex says with desperation. “And I am heartbroken that I’ve hurt you. You don’t deserve this, you deserve to be treated like a king,” He bites on his lip. “I think sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have a mate like you,”   
  
Mitch stays silent.    
  
“You’re funny, you’re kind and beautiful, you fight for what is right, you keep me on the right path. I need you by my side,” Alex continues.    
  
“It hurt, Alex,” Mitch finally bites out, still looking at his feet dangling in the cool water. “It hurt that you forgot. What else are you going to forget? The first time we kissed?”   
  
“You were wearing a grey sweater. It made your eyes look soft,” Alex says quietly. “I remember that night, I remember being scared that you would push me away. I remember how soft your lips felt, that you had a tiny spot on your chin and you were self conscious about it,”   
  
Mitch opens his mouth but no words come out as Alex continues. “I remember the way you looked at me, you trusted me so much and I never wanted to break that. I remember how soft your hair felt against my hands, the tiny noise you made when my hand carded through your hair,”   
  
“Alex-” Mitch begins as he feels the taller man slide down next to him.    
  
“I am so sorry, Mitch,” Alex looks at him with those deep brown eyes and Mitch can’t tear himself away. “I hurt you and I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me,”   
  
Mitch finds his walls slowly falling down. He’s still angry at Alex, for sure, but this is his mate, the person he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. He’s human - well, werewolf - and he’s going to make mistakes as they all do. Mitch slowly lowers the wall surrounding Alex’s thread and finds himself gasping for breath at the amount of love that curls back into the bond, the warmth that erupts down the thread that ties them together.    
  
“Alex-” Mitch says, almost breathlessly, staring into his mate’s eyes.   
  
“Mitch-” Alex murmurs back, tears shining with unshed tears. “I-”   
  
“No more words,” Mitch whispers as he leans in, their lips colliding together. It’s still as magical as the first time they kissed, warmth flooding over Mitch’s entire body as Alex’s hand moves to curl around his waist and pulls him closer. They kiss for what seems an eternity, caught up in each other as they so often are, Mitch’s lips slowly moving against Alex’s.    
  
This is how it is supposed to be, Mitch thinks as Alex’s hand slowly cards through his short dark hair, his lips soft against Mitch’s. They lose themselves in that moment, happy to be in each other’s company before they slowly pull away from each other, brown eyes locking together.    
  
“Am I forgiven?” Alex asks, almost tentatively - it’s shy and awkward, something Alex won’t allow himself to be with anyone else.    
  
“Think I might need a few more kisses, a nice soft bed and some alcohol to sweeten the deal,” Mitch says, a smile brushing over his lips.    
  
Alex smiles back. It’s beautiful. Mitch has always loved Alex’s smile - he’s one of the few people who gets to see it on a regular basis. They’re about to lean in and kiss again when someone’s throat clears behind them. Sean and the rest of the pack stand watching their alpha and his mate sitting at the side of the pool.    
  
“Lovebirds, now you’ve finished, who wants cake?”   
  
Mitch glances at Alex and his hand moves to curl around his alpha’s. “That sounds perfect,” He says, leaning in to peck Alex on the lips.    
  
“Happy birthday, beautiful,” Alex whispers against his lips.    
  
Mitch can’t keep the smile off his face as he tugs the alpha up off the side of the pool and towards the rest of their pack. Alex isn’t perfect, but he’s good enough for Alex and he always comes through when it counts.    
  
_ I’m lucky to have him _ , Mitch thinks as he squeezes Alex’s hand, the smile still on his face. 


End file.
